


When you came into my world, causing quite a commotion. I could have sworn I've met you many times before

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [18]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Amy taking care of Tim, Babyboy's having a nightmare, Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sleep, Sweet, True Love, Well duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	When you came into my world, causing quite a commotion. I could have sworn I've met you many times before

A faceless figure sat hunched over in the woods, holding its head with a whimper as if it was in great pain. She took a step towards the shape and reached out her hands just as she woke up, only to hear the same sound; it was Tim beside her in bed, whimpering softly as he moved jerkily.

He was deep asleep and didn’t seem to notice when she shook him gently, and asked what was wrong. He just kept moving as he inhaled and exhaled irregular, shorts huffs of air through his nose.

She quickly turned around and flicked on the lamp that was on her bedside table, then turned to Tim again. He had kicked off his comforter and it tangled around his legs as they kicked around slightly over the mattress, his face was in agony and his hair was mussed with sweat, making his little curls stick to his forehead.

_”Oh my god, Tim!”_

He still didn’t seem to notice her, and he threw his head from side to side on the pillow as he let out a strangled cry through his parted lips. He obviously had a terrible nightmare and wasn’t able to wake up from it.

_”Tim, you’re dreaming. Wake up!”_ she pleaded.

He kept fighting for air as he took short, erratic huffs and moaned painfully, moving his body in a distressed matter. She had never seen him like this, and it scared her. Her eyes darted over the room and she felt a rush of panic coursing in her as she placed her palm on his forehead and pushed the wet stray strands of hair away, making comforting, calming noises at the same time, begging him to wake up. His face suddenly changed and crinkled in sorrow as he sobbed, gut-wrenchingly pitiful. The sound was so miserably, and he was so little in that moment, she actually mewled to herself. It was like he let go of something that he had bottled up for years.

She frantically shook him to try and get him to wake up, when he suddenly grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tight as he woke with a gasp.

_”Tim!”_ she cried out. _”It’s ok. It’s ok, you just had a bad dream.”_

Sitting up straight in bed, he looked around the room. His chest heaving, as he tried to come to grips with the situation.

_”W-what. Where...”_ he mumbled, beads of sweat running from his forehead

Still holding on to her wrist, he closed his eyes and tipped his head forward, his shoulders hunched over as they convulsed in rhythm with his sobs. Her eyes widened in the sheer shock and she threw herself around him, running her hands up and down his clammy body as she fought not to break down crying herself.

_“Oh my god…” _he wailed and clung to her._ “Oh my god…”_

_“Tim, what was that? What happened? What did you dream?”_ she asked in panic, her voice several octaves higher than normal, as tears unavoidably fell from her eyes.

_“Amy,” _he puled. _“Amy, it was so horrible...”_

_“You must’ve had a horrible nightmare, baby,” _she sniffled, her heart breaking for him. _“And you wouldn’t wake up!”_

She could feel his racing heartbeats and she manoeuvred herself into his lap and straddled him, without letting go. Holding him harder and tighter than she ever had, kissing his hair while roaming her hands on his back.

_“But it’s ok now, baby, I’m here. I’m here, Tim.”_

He took a few shaky breaths in her embrace, holding on to her as tight as she did him.

_“My little guy,”_ she whispered and hummed soothingly_. “My sweet, little guy.”_

It took several minutes before they let go of one another, Amy wanted to wait for his heartbeats to return to somewhat normal before she eased up her grip. Then she sat down on the mattress between his legs, and carded her fingers through his damp hair and touched his face, wiping his brow as he looked on in silent gratitude.

He breathed slowly with an open mouth, his eyes were tired, but they kept following Amy’s movements weakly as she cleaned him up and soothed him. He was so grateful for her as she spoke calmly and allayed his fear.

_“Thank you, my love,” _he whispered, his eyes drifting shut out of exhaustion, and he gave a low, short hum.

_“Why are you thanking me, Tim?”_

He opened his eyes again and looked straight into hers, they were concerned and questioning. Big, beautiful and brown, the iris was almost black. He smiled faintly. So many times before had he gotten completely lost in them, and he marvelled how a person could have such beautiful eyes.

_“I’m supposed to take care of **you**, not the other way around…”_

She scoffed gently.

_“But you need me now. Don’t you?”_

He nodded, _“Always…”_

_“Then stop with the macho man ways and let me be here for you, baby.”_ Cupping his face where she ran her thumbs over his cheek bones, _“I love to take care of you, Tim.”_

He smiled again and reached out both his hands to touch her.

_“I love you so much, Amy.”_

_“And I love you so much too, Tim.”_


End file.
